battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doc.Richtofen
Archives: Archive 1 Archived Ok, Done. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 21:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:SA Yeah I do, what about it? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I like the Recon a lot, mostly because of the 'new' feel of the black M95, but the uniform barely changes. So, I like the Medic the most, because the big MG3 makes the camouflage more apparent and the uniform has a neat camouflage with it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Please... I received this message on my talk page, less than 10 minutes ago: "Well, you really blasted out MOD when he simply just used your blog post. You see to idolize 808 and riever who have done the same thing to me. Anyway, one more time and you do something like that, I am sure a block will be instated. Sergant.png[[User:Peter Griffen Boy|'Peter Griffen']] [[User talk:Peter Griffen Boy|'Radio Operator"']] I am appalled at this. PGB has no authority to tell me I might be blocked. I beleive he is just exercising his anti-me view. Please at least warn him. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 20:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) He's overeacting. If you rember, he attempted to double cross MerchantofDeath, not to mention he vandalised or helped with the attempt to ruin his wiki, anyway, Sactage merely ovreacted. He could have asked me to explain or whatever, but he just whined, like many do. Also. ManOfIron did it to someone, and got congragulated. Let your logic pick this one. I am not going to rip his throat out, how ever much I would love to. I'm simply going to refuse to reply to any message he sends me. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Archive Do you have any idea how to do it? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :And Bond's gone... Darn. Ahahah, yeah, sure thing. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, Bond said he'd be leaving until May 2nd, just going on a little trip or something. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::May 2nd? Meant June 2nd. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC): :::Alright, no problem. I'll be taking a look at what's happened, but it seems to have died down. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Debate I do not wish to talk about the subject currently. I am in a bad mood, and talking about said subject would most likely make it worse. I hope you understand. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : I shall do just that. Thank you for comprehending my situation. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : I promise it won't get out of hand. I'm going to make sure of that, by ignoring it. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) My part of the debate..... http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MerchantofDeath/I%27m_sick_of_it http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sactage http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sactage http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Peter_Griffen_Boy Here are my examples.... First of all, I do not think Sactage, PGB, and me should be banned ( just wanted you to know first hand) Now, here's what I think...... *PGB has been mad at some CoD wiki users for sometime, I mean, getting forbidden to blog and stuff is not really fun ( personal experience) *Sactage ( CoD wiki user) has disliked PGB for dissing Griever..... *As far as I know, this argument has happened for a long time, before I was even a user..... *I got banned on the CoD wiki for my wiki, PGB is mad about that ( it happened to him) Now, here is what this message has to do with my blog....... *When Sactage put one of those messages on my blog ( not offending him), PGB tryed to defend me....... *Even when I appoligized to Sactage, I think the real argument is still about PGB being blocked, and Sactage taking offense in him dissing Griever. That's about all I know, there might be some holes in this message, but I think I summed it down.... -MerchantofDeath 21:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Kinda overeacting I don't want the guy blocked, it was ust a nasty spat or whatever, you're really over doing it on this one. But MOD makes a blog and talks about how peopel think the militarry is exactly like a vidoe game, and used one of Sactage's old blog posts as an example. Sactage writes a post with many hatefull cuss words, and thinking that Sactage is threatening MOD, I tell him to stop, as I am sure he will be blocked if he continued to cuss so densely at one user. (rember MOI, how he told a vandal that he himself would block?) and Sactage just ran to an admin, instread of him and I simply settling our dispute. Friends, Featured DEathgod65 added CoD wiki to our friends, thank you for returning the favour, it is much appreciated. As for featured content, I tend to just wipe outdated nominations unless there is some deal of debate (which is rather rare) - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured Video We could have both, or maybe turn featured image into featured media with video - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Argument Thanks, I did come across references when I looked over what I missed. I'll take a look - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Dunno, but I'll fix it. Last time it did that, a had accidentally got deleted - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) DDD is a priority for a new Discussions policy as part of the Operation:Overhaul - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Yano what the kinda sucky thing about editing different wikis is...if you want a sig that goes with the wiki you have to change it every time. [[User:Gman111|'Battlefields.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Best']] 21:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I love you :) [[User:Gman111|'Battlefields.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Best']] 21:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice one i tried to get a BF and COD in my sigs but gave up lol unless i use the Game logos i may try that now :D [[User:Gman111|'Mr.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Foley']] 22:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Change http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Launchers to Rocket Launchers. IRC Mind getting on? #Wikia-Battlefield if you can. Signature I noticed you fiddling with your sig. I just realised why all of the images look poor at 30px, so here's a copy of my message to Heatedpete: Haha! When you resize images to 30px, they reduce in height and width. By typing x30px, you can re-size the height only to 30px, making it much neater. If you set your old image to x30px, it will work and look good - Bondpedia (Talk) 12:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh-oh Something must be up with your signature. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:RfA's Thanks. --CodExpert 22:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Badges/Medals? Can't seem to find it if you got one for the online badges/medals is there one? Like 500 kills with engineer...100 kills with engineer specact.Knotdead Yett 10:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Dear Doc.Richtofen, Thank you for your contributions to Battlefield Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged as uncategorized ( ). This means that no copyright license was selected. This applies to the following images: *File:Doc XM8.jpg As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read Battlefield Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All uncategorized images remaining on June 30 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Iletirate Man Please, watch this. Where I live, there is thise one radio station that plays the most annoying song of all time, "Tik Tok", it is so effing annoying, I swear I'll attempt an assassnation on the artist. So please, you must, http://www.youtube.com/user/collegehumor the ending is so funny, please watch it, I need you for my army of assassins. Rollbacks I suppose you're actually right. Raise it at the forums. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 17:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you doc HeatedPeteTalk 19:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm just sorting out the rollbacks. Is it OK if I take your rollback ability away? You get it anyway as an admin, and currently you're just clutter (no offence!) - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 19:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Page Go ahead - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 18:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I included them so there was a record, otherwise it's vitually impossible to find. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 20:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Trusted Users Well. Trusted Users and Rollbacks are sort of normal users as a supplement to admins. I don't think including admins would necessarily fit. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 22:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Updates Will do. I only realised when I mentioned them the other day that one was overdue. I'll do a new one tomorrow for the start of the week - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, hope we can be friends here too! 02:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Well, the idea was to make it easier for multiple nominations. Maybe it should be renamed though... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 19:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) No. I did think about some requirements, but I thought that would restrict it. It's for the best editor of the month, regardless of how long they've been here or their edit count, so I didn't bother. Did you have anything in mind? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 19:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, I've just looked through it, and there is a 6 month period before you can get it again. I don't think we can get away with never before for very long. As for self-nomination, then OK. As for blocks, obviously if they've been blocked in the last month, then it'll be rejected. But if they were blocked one month, and came back a reformed character and editing brilliantly the next, then I don't see why not. Although, if you didn't think that was acceptable, it would be justification to oppose the nomination. And you can be the best editor with minimal edits, so I don't think that would necessarilly be justified. Were you thinking total edits, or edits in the respective month? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 19:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, I didn't see the word 'voters'. I'm going to put up a voting policy regarding all votes. Further from my post above, would the RfA voter requirements be sufficient? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 20:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Feel free. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC) TheManOfIron I am now making a formal complaint against user:TheManOfIron for trolling, edit boosting, and causing offence on my blog pages. I request, no, demand that disciplinary action be taken immediately in the form of banishment. At minimum, TheManOfIron is no longer to be allowed to post on by blog, ever. This is a formal complaint. I have blocked TMOI. As for Capt Mactavish, I have blocked him too, since 4 out of 5 of his contributions were flaming TMOI. Feel free to revise the blocks, though, I think what I did is just. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Footer Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a helper with the Wikia Gaming team. I noticed that the footer you are using on the Main Page features our old, ugly logo. Would you be oppose to us changing it to our newer logo, which can be seen here. Let me know as soon as possible. - Wagnike2 22:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC #wikia-Battlefield, as always. BFWC logo Sorry for the late reply. If you still need a logo, I just made one and uploaded it. If you need it bigger, let me know and I can easily enlarge it. JoePlay (talk) 16:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) For your entertainment tonight. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Imrlybord7#Block_needed.3F http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bondpedia#MOI.2C_he_needs_a_break http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dolten#Hey http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheManOfIron#Quit_arguing. Re: Joke So it's semi common, eh? Good, but hard to remember the whole thing. 20:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) PGB/TMOI Inquiry You may have noticed that, to try to conclude the TMOI/PGB conflict, a small, private inquiry is being established. We intend to use statements from both sides, plus the evidence in various places, to decide who was at fault and what should be done. As you're an admin, I'm inviting you to take part in this. If you are interested, or even if you aren't, please send me an email so details can be confirmed. If you don't already have my email, its thomasrbendall@yahoo.co.uk.. Please reply by email, not talkpage. ''' Thanks. - ''Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 19:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greetings You're welcome. YuriKaslov 21:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC)